


Цветы бывают разные

by koganemushi



Series: Великий Резнор и компания [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Повседневная жизнь двух суперсолдат со всемогущим существом, которое по совместительству является маленькой девочкой, и большой наглой собако-крысой.АУ как к киновселенной, так и к комиксам.





	Цветы бывают разные

**Author's Note:**

> Повседневная жизнь двух суперсолдат со всемогущим существом, которое по совместительству является маленькой девочкой, и большой наглой собако-крысой.  
> АУ как к киновселенной, так и к комиксам.

Параметры миссии были просты и понятны: удерживать периметр, не допустить проникновения объектов в количестве две единицы за его границы, предотвратить возможные чрезвычайные ситуации. Тем самым обеспечив агенту Барнсу оптимальные условия для выполнения Очень Важного Задания. Иными словами, от Стива требовалось поиграть с Кобик и Резнором на заднем дворе, пока Баки готовит булочки с корицей и заварным кремом. Чтобы тот мог ни на что не отвлекаться.   
А если еще проще, то после попыток Резнора сунуть нос в пакет с мукой, проглоченного им же прямо в скорлупе яйца, игр Кобик в левитацию кухонной утвари и неловких попыток Стива остановить весь этот бардак, Баки просто отправил их всех в сад, чтобы не мешались под ногами. Предупредив, что пакет муки в доме остался всего один, и если ее рассыпать по всем поверхностям, то, во-первых, убирать последствия будет не он, а во-вторых, никаких сладостей к ужину не получится.  
Ради домашней выпечки в исполнении Баки Стив был готов на многое. Кроме того, в руках Баки скалка была ничуть не менее грозным оружием, чем снайперская винтовка или нож.

Поэтому к миссии Стив подошел ответственно и обстоятельно. Окруженный двухметровым забором и трехметровой живой изгородью задний двор представлялся идеальным местом, чтобы несколько часов провести с семьей на свежем воздухе без чрезмерного напряжения душевным и физических сил. И поначалу все шло согласно плану.   
Минут тридцать Стив качал Кобик на качелях, параллельно отслеживая перемещения Резнора. Для того ни живая изгородь, ни тем более забор серьезными преградами не являлись. Но кажется, звезды были на стороне Стива. Разморенный теплым весенним солнцем Резнор валялся на газоне, задрав лапы кверху, как самая настоящая собака, и никуда не собирался. По крайней мере, пока. Это обнадеживало. Кобик забыла о своей маленькой игре в "подними все ложки в воздух под самый потолок" и заливисто смеялась, стоило Стиву чуть сильнее подтолкнуть качели. Ее светлые волосы на солнце отливали серебром, щеки раскраснелись, а смех звенел, как маленький колокольчик.   
Нарисовать ее вот такую, счастливую и улыбающуюся, хотелось просто безмерно. Только одно другое существо вызывало такое же сильное желание рисовать его, не останавливаясь. Но рисунков Баки за годы у Стива скопилось сотни. Изображений Кобик пока что было значительно меньше. И эту несправедливость хотелось исправить. Стив даже пожалел, что скетчбук остался в спальне, вне пределов его досягаемости, а телефон - в гостиной. Несмотря на то, что новому веку он адаптировался бытро, привычку везде носить с собой телефон так и не приобрел. И теперь жалел, что даже фото сделать нечем.  
Но оставлять Кобик и Резнора одних даже на пять минут он не мог.

Вскоре качели наскучили Кобик, и они переместились в песочницу. Большую деревянную коробку для песка смастерил сам Стив, сбив боковины из досок, которые раскрасил в разные цвета. Баки ехидно подшучивал, что он так старался, потому что любил играть с песком не меньше Кобик. Замки из песка они строили вместе. Стив учил ее, как интересно и важно делать все своими руками, не прибегая к помощи сил. Он показывал, как складывать простенькие стены, чтобы они не рушились, и вместе с ней украшал песочные крыши цветами и камушками. Наверное, Баки был прав: ему долгое время не хватало возможности заниматься чем-то мирным и обыденным. И теперь он наверстывал упущенное вместе с Кобик. Но несмотря на беззлобные шуточки Баки, они и впрямь были отличной командой. Их игры постепенно приносили свои плоды. Кобик все реже жульничала, используя силы для складывания замков. А на детской площадке сложенные ее руками домики из песка вызывали уважение у других детей и зависть у их родителей. Этим обстоятельством Стив гордился особенно сильно. И даже Баки, шутивший, что Стив способен привнести дух соперничества даже в песочницу, самодовольно улыбался. 

В этот раз Кобик построила стены и крышу полностью сама, без малейшей помощи! Получив заслуженную похвалу, засмеялась, захлопала в маленькие ладошки. Желание запечатлеть ее триумф хотя бы на фотографии сделалось невыносимым. Может, все-таки стоило быстро сбегать за телефоном? Стив оглянулся на Резнора, но тот все так же спал на солнце, и наконец решился. В конце-концов, что такого может случиться за пару минут его отсутствия!

\- Кобик, ты не испугаешься, если я на минутку оставлю тебя одну?   
\- Нет! А можно я сорву цветочки? - спросила Кобик, указывая пальцем на цветник, пестревший разноцветными головками тюльпанов, гиацинтов и примул.  
Кобик просияла и отправилась собирать украшения для замка.  
\- Конечно, дорогая. Никуда не уходи, хорошо?  
\- Да, пап!

Изъятие телефона со стола в гостиной заняло не больше полутора минут. Когда Стив вернулся, Кобик, все еще выбирала цветы для украшения. Зато Резнор отсутствовал. Спал он, как бы ни так! Бдительность он усыплял, гаденыш!  
\- Кобик, дорогая, ты не видела, куда пошел Резнор?  
\- Туда, папочка, - она махнула в сторону соседнего дома.  
\- Не испугаешься одна, если я схожу за Резнором?  
\- Не-а!  
Ситуация медленно, но верно выходила из-под контроля.  
Бурча себе под нос ругательства на французском на случай, если Кобик услышит, Стив двинулся к забору, отделявшему их участок от соседнего. Что он будет говорить, если соседи окажутся дома, он так и не придумал. Полная правда исключалась сразу по нескольким причинам. Хотя бы для сохранения инкогнито, а так же сокрытия того факта, что успешно выдаваемое ими за собаку животное на самом деле являлось пришельцем из космоса. 

Бросив последний взгляд на Кобик, помахавшую ему рукой на прощание, Стив перемахнул через забор.  
По ту сторону кроме раскапывающего цветник Резнора больше никого не было. Ну, хоть в чем-то повезло! Но каков гаденыш: знает, что Баки уши оторвет за свои тюльпаны и гиацинты, поэтому пошел полакомиться луковицами к соседям.   
\- Домой!   
Резнор поднял измазанную в земле морду. Фирменный взгляд "Капитан Америка очень не доволен тобой, сынок" почему-то никогда на него не действовал.   
\- Если ты сейчас же не прекратишь, ближайший месяц гулять будешь только на поводке. И в наморднике.  
Снова никакой реакции. Вот, значит, как? Ничего, Стив не гнушался играть не по правилам.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я позвал Баки? - вкрадчиво спросил он. - Быстро домой!  
А вот упоминание Баки действовало безотказно. Ну, или почти безотказно.  
Потому что после некоторых раздумий, в течение которых была сжевана еще парочка луковиц, Резнор все-таки поплелся в сторону забора.   
Пообещав себе прислать соседям как минимум десять упаковок тюльпанов в качестве извинений, Стив отправился следом за ним. Хотелось верить, что с проникновением на чужую собственность и порчей чужого имущества на сегодня было покончено. 

 

В их саду Кобик все еще возилась с цветами, позабыв о песочном замке.  
Причину столь пристального внимания к цветникам Стив понял сразу, стоило приблизиться. Тюльпаны покачивали крупными разноцветными головками, усыпанными мелкими... Что это? Зубы?! Рассыпанные по краям лепестков мелкие треугольные зубки выглядели вполне острыми. Что и подтвердила ничего не подозревающая пчела, подлетевшая слишком близко. Из цветка высунулся удлинившийся пестик, больше похожий на толстый белесый язык, обвился вокруг пчелы и затянул ее внутрь цветка. После чего лепестки схлопнулись, раздался характерный хруст. Наблюдая за этой картиной, Стив мысленно перебрал все французские ругательства, услышанные от Дернье и плавно перешел на японские, что когда-то слышал от Мориты. Ни одно не подходило для отражения всей полноты ситуации. Тюльпаны, гиацинты, нарциссы обзавелись зубами и покачивали цветочными головками в попытке дотянуться до пролетавших мимо насекомых.   
Кобик поднесла пальчик к лепесткам тюльпана, и те тут же потянулись в ее сторону. Просто замечательно, насекомыми они не ограничивались.  
\- Дорогая, что это?  
Она резко обернулась к Стиву и, правильно истолковав его взгляд, сразу же виновато потупилась. Даже удивительно, насколько быстро и легко ей удавалось считывать его эмоции. Приобщившийся к книгам по педагогике Баки считал это добрым знаком, говорившим о высоком уровне эмоционального интеллекта Кобик. А сам Стив иногда малодушно жалел, что у него не получалось в скрывать от нее свое настроение, чем он мог ее случайно расстроить.  
\- Это цветочки, пап. Они тебе не нравятся?   
Тут же захотелось надавать себе по голове за черствость и бессердечие.   
\- Что ты! Это самые необычные цветы, которые я в жизни видел! - честно признался Стив.  
Кобик просияла. Прикинувший перспективы сосуществования с плотоядными растениями Стив приуныл. Ситуация требовала срочных действий.  
\- А давай их покажем папе?  
Представив во всех красках, что скажет Баки, если увидит, во что превратился его цветник, Стив приуныл еще больше. Кажется, покупать луковицы тюльпанов в качестве извинений придется не только для соседей.   
\- Будет лучше, если ты вернешь им их прежний вид. А потом мы с тобой нарисуем их для папы, хорошо? Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они съели всех пчелок, шмелей и бабочек в округе?  
Кобик отрицательно помотала головой.   
\- Ты ведь можешь вернуть им прежний облик? - с замиранием сердца спросил Стив.  
По совету Стрэйнджа они просили ее возвращать измененные ею предметы в первоначальное состояние. Что тренировало как ее способности, так и приучало к порядку. Другие родители ведь просят детей убирать за собой игрушки? Только в их случае игрушками могло стать что угодно, хоть плотоядные цветы. С серьезным видом Кобик провела руками над цветником. Для стороннего наблюдателя будто бы ничего не произошло. Но постепенно хищно пощелкивавшие лепестками тюльпаны угомонились, обернувшись обычными цветами.

Стив уже было собрался выдохнуть, когда почувствовал спиной тот самый взгляд.

У приоткрытой двери в сад стоял Баки.   
Увидев его, Кобик тут же забыла о цветах и кинулась ему навстречу. Баки легко подхватил ее на руки, покружил немного и опустил на землю:  
\- Иди скорее мыть руки. Я сейчас приду. Мне надо сказать пару слов папе-Стиву.

Что же, Стиву тоже хотелось булочек. Для этого требовалось пройти мимо Баки. Очень нехорошо улыбающегося Баки, который скрестил руки на груди.  
Но перед жаждой домашней выпечки пасовал даже инстинкт самосохранения.

Когда Стив поравнялся с ним, Баки прошептал:  
\- Лишу сладкого.  
\- Не посмеешь, - таким же многозначительным шепотом ответил Стив.  
\- Ты прав, потому что тем самым лишу сладкого и себя тоже. А вот булочками могу и не поделиться!

Никто из них не заметил, как маленький тюльпанчик, выбрался из земли и, опираясь на листья, пополз в сторону соседского забора.


End file.
